Bakugan Gundalian Invaders:  My Way!
by JohnCenaWWEGirl
Summary: This is my way of the T.V show from episode 22 to the ongoing episodes. When a girl appears, knowing Dan and Ren, with and old friend of the brawles she will join them in fight to save Neathia! Parings: DanxOC, DragoxWavern, ShunxFabia. SOME CUSSING!
1. Someone New With an Old Friend!

**KingdomHeartsandIchigoLover: Hey everyone! Well, here is my awaited first chapter!**

**Dan: It took you long enough.**

**IchigoLover: Hey! I was busy with school and everything!**

**Dan: You still could have done it!**

**IchigoLover: Do you want me to have Julie come and yell at you for not calling her while you were away?**

**Dan: (sweatdrop) N-No.**

**IchigoLover: Good. Shun, please do the disclaimer for me.**

**Shun: KingdomHeartsandIchigoLover doesn't own anything of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. She only owns her OC.**

**IchigoLover: Now go read the story!**

**Someone New With an Old Friend!**

_**(**__**Starts off from when they are about to split into groups.**__**)**_

"AH, MAN!" yelled Dan as he watched the Gundailan ships start to come in for an attack. Dan wasn't alone though, he was with his friends Shun, Marucho, Fabia, and Jake. Dan also had his most trusted bakugan, Drago, with him.

They watched as the ships teleported brainwashed kids to fight the Neathian Army. As both sides called their bakugan, Dan and his friend were splitting into groups.

"I'll take the ones on the right" said Shun

"Kay. That means Fabia and I will take the left while you guys go-"

"Strait down the middle." finished Marucho.

"Let's rock, dude." said Jake

"Ready!" as Marucho said that they started to go down the middle.

"This way Fabia!" yelled Dan.

"You got it." answered Fabia.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

Dan and Fabia were trying to get to some of the brainwashed kids but the only way to do so was walking on a small ledge on the side of a cliff. What they didn't know is that they were being watched by someone on the top of the cliff in a white cloak and had their hood up so you couldn't see their face.

While they were making their way to the kids the ground all of a sudden started to shake.

"What was that?" question Dan.

"It has to be something big!" shouted Fabia.

All of a sudden a **HUGE **bakugan came out of nowhere.

"I have never seen a bakugan that big before." stated Drago.

"That's not a bakugan; it's a Bakugan Mobile Assault Vehicle. Its name is Impanton." explained Aranaut. "It's a highly evolved form of bakugan."

"Kuso, come out and fight me!" yelled the kid in control of the large bakugan assault vehicle.

Fabia was able to see the boys face from where she was at and gasped when she realized who he was.

"I know that guy!" exclaimed Fabia.

"Fabia, are you really sure?" asked Dan.

"Yeah. He was the first one I battled in Bakugan Interspace."

_Flashback_

"_You lost?" asked a boy with brown hair._

"_Need someone to show you around? Well? Come on."_

_End Flashback_

"The Gundalian's must have brainwashed him somehow. Hey! Don't you remember me? We know each other on Earth!" yelled Fabia.

But he didn't seem to be able to hear because he said "Ability activate! Chaos Vibro!"

This cause loud sound waves to occur and caused to the rock to crumble sending Dan and Fabia falling. That's when the person on the cliff went in to action. All of a sudden they pulled out a white bakugan and yelled "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Come forth, Pearl Wavern!"

All of a sudden a white bakugan appeared and dived down and under Dan and Fabia before they hit the ground. The bakugan then brought them to the person standing on the cliff. Once they were off the bakugan, Drago came out.

"I can't believe it! Wavern! It's really you!" exclaimed Drago.

"Yes Drago, I have come back thanks to my partner." said Wavern.

"Wait. Who is that?" asked Dan.

"Wow Dan, I can't believe that you forgot about me all ready?" said the person who had brought their hand up to their hood ready to pull it down.

"I know that voice! Is it really you Dawn?" asked Dan.

"Seems you final figured it out." said Dawn as she pulled down her hood. Dawn had long black hair that reached her the middle of her back. She also had bright blue eyes with a touch of violet in them. When she looked at Dan she had tears in eyes." It's good to see you again Dan."

All of a sudden the ground started to shake.

"Looks like someone's a little tired of waiting." said Dan. "You ready Fabia?"

"Yeah."

"Hang on. I'm helping you guys." said Dawn.

"Can you even battle yet? You don't even have the right gear on." said Fabia.

"Oh, yes I do." said Dawn as she placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled off the cloak that she had on. Under her cloak she had on Neathian Castle Knight outfit on. It was mostly white except for a couple of places of black. Dawns outfit looked a lot like Fabia's except for the half skirt part.

"Whoa! How do you have Castle Knights armor?" asked Dan.

"The Queen was the one who brought me here and gave me the armor. When were done here I will explain everything at the castle but we need to stop that kid." said Dawn.

"She's right." said Fabia.

"Alright. Let's go!" said Dan as he ran after the Bakugan Mobile Assault Vehicle with Fabia right behind him.

Dawn had Wavern change back into her ball and followed them.

When they got to where the boy was Dan called out Drago.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" yelled Dan. Drago came out and was ready to start the battle. "Be Careful Drago!"

The boy used the same ability that had caused Dan and Fabia to fall off the cliff.

"Oh no you don't. Ability Active! Blaze Reflector!" yelled Dan.

This cause a shield to appear around Drago. Dan was hoping that it would nullify the boy's ability but it didn't. Drago was still being hit by the attack.

"Dan, you can't nullify a Mobile Bakugan Assault Vehicle." explained Fabia.

Drago's shield was starting to be affected by the ability.

"Dan, you have to find away to destroy that Assault Vehicle." said Dawn.

"I have an idea." said Dan "Ability Activate! Cross Fire!"

Drago charged up the attack and sent it at the Assault Vehicle but when it hit it didn't even cause any damage.

"That was useless! It didn't even cause a scratch or anything!" said Drago.

"Ability Activate! Chaos Vibro!" the boy yelled. This time it caused Drago's shield to break and sent him flying back while Dan, Fabia and Dawn were getting pushed back by it.

_**At the Castle**_

There was an alarm going off.

"Captain Elright. Dan, Fabia and Dawn are in trouble." said one of the knights.

"A Bakugan Assault Vehicle?"Asked Elright.

"Yes. It's Impanton and it equipped with an anti-ability shield. Our normal attacks don't even scratch it." explained Fabia. "I want you to send our own Assault Vehicle."

"But we only have Raytheus available and it just been completed and hasn't been tested yet."

"Then were just going to have to hope for the best then. I want you to upload it to Dan's Bakumeter." ordered Fabia.

"OK."

_**Battle Field **_

Drago was knocked back by an attack and had to go back to ball form.

"You got lucky that time punk." said Dan.

Dawn looked over and Fabia and asked what she was doing.

"I'm uploading an Assault Vehicle to Dan's Bakumeter but we need to keep that boy distracted until Dan and Drago are ready." explained Fabia.

"I will keep them busy while you and Dan figure everything out." said Dawn.

That's when the castle knights were able to start the transfer to Dan's Bakumeter.

"Hey. What is going on?" asked Dan.

"Their uploading a Bakugan Assault Vehicle to you, Dan." said Fabia.

"That means it's my turn." said Dawn.

"What?" exclaimed Dan.

"Me and Wavern are going to keep him busy while you get the Assault Vehicle ready." said Dawn. She looked down at Wavern. "You ready?"

"When ever you are." said Wavern

"Alright. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Come forth Pearl Wavern!_ (1)"_

"Hey! Where's Kuso?" said the boy.

"He's busy so you will have deal with me. Wavern! Go!" shouted Dawn.

Wavern went to go attack the large bakugan but she was blown backwards.

"HAHAHA! You thought that would work!"

"Well, how about this! Ability Activate! Flaming Pearl!" Wavern opened her mouth and a giant white flame went toward the large bakugan, but was deflected by the anti-ability shield.

"Dan! Is it ready yet! I don't think they can handle it much longer!" said Drago.

"Come on. Come on." muttered Dan. "Dawn! Wavern! Hang on just a little longer!"

"We'll try." answered Dawn.

When Wavern turned to say something to Dawn and Dan Impanton knocked Wavern out of the way with one of its huge legs and she caused a giant cloud of dust so Dawn was unable to see her.

"No! Wavern!" yelled Dawn and Drago.

Then it started to bring one of its huge legs down on to Dan and Dawn when all of a sudden Aranaut came out of nowhere and stopped it before it hit them.

"I will not allow you to hurt the others!" Aranaut exclaimed.

"Hold it there Aranaut!" yelled Fabia.

That's when Dan's Bakumeter final finished uploading Drago's Bakugan Mobile Assault Vehicle.

"OK! The installations done!" said Dan. He then pushed a couple of things on his Bakumeter and a new bakugan came up.

"Ready Raytheus." said the Bakumeter and Raytheus appeared. The Bakugan Assault Vehicle was round and a hole in the middle just big enough for a bakugan to fit in.

Drago then flew up to the assault vehicle and slid into it.

"You ready Drago?" asked Dan.

"You bet."

Dan stretched his arm out in front of him and a small little runway appeared.

"Mobile Assault Launch!"

Drago and the Assault vehicle shot forward. There was a flash of light, and then Drago appeared. He was on what looked like a motorcycle but had no wheels and hovered of the ground.

Drago went to where Aranaut was and said "Mind if I cut in Aranaut?"

"Be my guest!" replied Aranaut before he was forced into ball form.

Dan ran to the end of cliff and Drago pulled up and said "You want to go for a spin?" Dan then jumped down on to it.

"Wait! Where did his Assault Vehicle come from?" said the boy. "It doesn't matter. Ability Activate! Chaos Vibro!" He sent it Drago but Drago was faster. He was able to avoid all the attacks from the other Assault Vehicle.

"I knew it! Drago's a natural!" said Fabia.

"I guess you right." said Dawn. Wavern then flew down next to Dawn. "Wavern! You're OK!"

"Yes. Now let's go help our friends." said Wavern. She got low enough to where Dawn was able to get on to her shoulder. Dawn look at Fabia and saw she was just standing there.

"Fabia, you coming?" asked Dawn.

"You want me to come?"

"Sure." Dawn held her hand out to Fabia. "Now, c'mon!" Fabia took her hand and Dawn pulled her up and then Wavern took off toward Drago and Dan.

_**Dan and Drago**_

Drago was flying circles around the larger bakugan, making it hard for it to land a hit.

"You like that! Then take this! Ability Activate! Bric Blaster!" yelled Dan. The attack got through and was able to destroy the other bakugan. The boy was thrown from the bakugan. Dan jumped off of Drago and ran to the boy.

"Hey! You OK?" asked Dan as he rolled the boy over. He had his eyes closed nut when he opened them they were still the goldish-yellow which meant he was brainwashed.

"Back off!" yelled the boy as he pushed Dan away that's when Wavern showed up with Dawn and Fabia. Wavern returned to ball form and went to Dawn. They then ran over to Dan and saw what had happen.

"Oh no! He still brainwashed!" said Fabia.

"Dude c'mon! You have to snap out of it pal!" said Dan.

"We just want to help you." said Dawn.

"No! You snap out of it. Were not pals!" yelled the boy as he got up and started to be transported back to the ships. That's when Dan jump and grabbed his arm.

"Dan!" yelled Fabia.

"Dude!" said the boy.

"We want to help you. You have to believe us!" said Dan.

"Dan, you have to let go. If you don't you'll be transported back to Gundalia!" said Fabia.

"Dan, please let go!" said Dawn.

"I'm not going to give up on him!" said Dan.

"Well find other way! Dan we still need you for this so let go!"

Dan let her words sink in and final let go right before the boy disappeared.

"I'm tired of losing Brawlers to those Gundalian freaks." said Dan.

That's when Dawn came up and put her hand on Dan's shoulder.

"We'll find a way to stop them, together." said Dawn.

Dan looked at her and then gave her a hug.

"I didn't get to do this earlier but I'm glad that you're here to help us." said Dan.

"I'm glad that I can help." They then let go of each other and started to go to where Drago was waiting.

They got on Drago's shoulder and started back to the castle.

End of Chapter 1

**IchigoLover: I'm final finished!**

**Shun: This was a great chapter.**

**IchigoLover: Thanks Shun! OK! So I hope you all like this chapter because this was one of the hardest chapters I have had to write.**

**Dan: Yeah. It took her TWO days to write the whole thing.**

**IchigoLover: I thought we had a deal!**

**Dan: (sweatdrop) Sorry. Forgot.**

**IchigoLover: It's OK. Well if you liked it there's this little button on the bottom that says 'review'. I will give you a cookie if you review! (Big tray of cookies)**

**Dan and Jake: (Drooling) Cookies!**

**Preview of Next Chapter: They return to the castle looking for an explanation from their newest member.**

**IchigoLover: See you next time!**


	2. An Explanation…

**IchigoLover: Hey I'm back!**

**Jake: Good to see you, dude!**

**IchigoLover: Hey Jake! You want to do the disclaimer?**

**Jake: Yeah! **

**Dan: Hey what about me!**

**Dawn: You'll have to wait.**

**Dan: But-**

**Dawn: (Grabs Dan from the back of his shirt and starts dragging him away) Jake go on ahead.**

**Jake: Uhhh, OK. KingdomHeartsandIchigoLover does not own any thing of Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

**IchigoLover: Thanks Jake! Here's the chapter.**

_**An Explanation….. **_

When Dan, Fabia and Dawn arrived back at the Castle, they headed straight to the Throne Room where the others would be waiting. When they arrived, Dawn stayed a little ways away from Dan and Fabia as the others came up.

"Hey guys!" said Dan.

"Dan! Fabia!" yelled Marucho as he ran up to them.

"Hey you guys! What took you so long?" asked Shun.

"We ran into one of the kids from Earth." said Fabia. "But we weren't able to stop him from going back to Gundalia." she said sadly.

"It's OK. We'll save them next time" said Dan.

"Good. Hey, who's that?" asked Marucho, pointing at Dawn who stood a little ways behind the group.

Dan looked back and said "Oh, that's Dawn. She's a friend of mine." As he said that she walked up to the group.

"Hello." said Dawn.

"Wait. Aren't you from Earth? What are you doing here, dude?" asked Jake.

"I think I can answer that." said Queen. _**(1)**_ "I'm glad that you all were able to make it but now it's time for an explanation."

"Yes, I do believe they all need to understand what's going on." said Wavern coming out to where everyone could see her for the first time.

"Wavern! Your back!" exclaimed both Marucho and Shun.

"Yes, I'm back and it is good to see you all." replied Wavern.

"But how?" asked Marucho.

"That will be explained once I tell you the first part of the story." said the Queen. "The reason Dawn is here is not only because of Wavern but because of her heritage."

"Wait, what about my heritage?" asked Dawn.

"Dawn, when you are around any bakugan do you feel a deep connection with them?" asked the Queen. Dawn nodded her 'yes'. "And do you Drago, Wavern and the rest of you feel a deep connection with her also?"

"Yes, sometimes." said Drago.

"OK. So Dawn has a connection with bakugan, what does that mean?" asked Dan.

"Before I can answer, I need to tell you all a legend from New Vestroia." said the Queen. "This is a tale of the first human to live in New Vestroia. Over 600 years ago, when Vestroia had just started, the bakugan lived peacefully. Then the first human had appeared. They say that she came from out of nowhere. She gave herself the name Yasuko, which meant peace. One of the first bakugan that had found her was a Pearl Wavern. At first, Yasuko was frighten by the bakugan but soon learned that the bakugan was not going to harm her. They soon became fast friends, creating a strong bond between them. The bakugan then took Yasuko to see all the other bakugan. At first many bakugan were unhappy with Yasuko being anywhere near them but soon became friends with her. 3 years later, another human had come to Vestroia. His name was Kazuo. Yasuko had found him the desert part of Vestroia and brought him back with her. They later fell in love and had a girl named Lenere. More human had begun to show up in Vestroia also creating strong bonds between them and the bakugan. They pasted this down in the generations that came after them and soon found a way to the human world. Many went to this new world while only few stayed behind. Years later, many of the humans had passed away leaving only 4 of latest generation of humans that had come to Vestroia remaining; they had decided that this would be the last chance to keep their culture alive. On February 22, 1996, a girl was born; she was the last remaining generation of humans that have come from Vestroia."_**(2)**_

"OK. So you told us the legend, but you still didn't answer my question." said Dan.

"Yes, I know that. To answer your question, Dan, there is something that you all should know. The reason Dawn is here is because….. She is the last remaining human from Vestroia." explained the Queen.

"WHAT!" exclaimed everyone. After that everything was silent. Marucho was the first one to speak up.

"How are you sure?" asked Marucho.

"The Sacred Orb, it told me about this legend saying that it was a true story. It also told me that our new friend, Dawn, was that little girl from the story." replied the Queen. "It also told me that as a human of Vestroia, the bond that they shared with the bakugan had also given them another power. Dawn would you please take you glove off?"

"Sure." said Dawn, somewhat still shock from the latest news. She pulled her glove off_**(3)**_ and held it in her other hand. "Now what do I do?"

"I want you touch Wavern." said the Queen.

At first, Dawn was scared of what might happen when a little voice in her head said _"It's OK. Nothing bad will happen."_Dawn trusted the voice, closed her eyes and stretched her arm out to where she just touches Wavern when a bright, white light filled the room. When it died down everyone was shocked.

They were thinking that Wavern would still be in ball form, but that was way off. Where the small, floating, small little ball uses to be, there was now a white dragon that was big enough to fit in Dawn's hands.

"W-Wavern is that you?" asked Drago.

"Yes, it is me. Whatever Dawn did it- Dawn!" cried Wavern. That's when everyone looked to see where Dawn was. Dawn was down on the floor, lying on her side, with her eyes closed as if what she had just done had taken all of her energy.

"Dawn!" yelled everyone. Dan ran over to her and turned her on to her back.

"Dawn, can you hear me?" exclaimed Dan. He placed his hand in the small of her back and pulled her upper body off the floor and close to his chest.

"Do not worry." said the Queen. "This only happened because it was her first time using that power. This also proves that she is the last remaining human from Vestroia…."

"But what did she do to Wavern?" asked Shun.

"That was the other power I was talking about." explained the Queen looking down at Dawn, who was still knocked out. "They discovered all by accident. Somehow the bakugan were turned into ball form by someone that is still unknown. They were able to release the bakugan from the form only to the form of something smaller than they are in battling."

"So Dawn is truly the last descendent of the human of Vestroia?" asked Dan, still worried about Dawn. The Queen nodded. "Then do the Gundalian's know about her too?"

"No they do not. But it would not matter because she can only change bakugan into these forms." answered the Queen, pointing at Wavern, who had landed next to Dawn and Dan.

"So what do we do now?" asked Jake.

That's when Dawn was starting to wake up. She moaned, and then opened her eyes weakly.

"Uhhh… My head hurts….." she said quietly.

"Well, that happens when you pass out on us." said Dan, a smile coming to his face.

After a moment, Dawn released that she and Dan were on the floor….. And that Dan was holding her upper body off the floor and held her close to him.

She started to blush while Dan gave her a 'What's the matter' look. It took him a moment to release that she was blushing was because of how he was holding her and he also started to blush.

Shun saw all this going on while everyone else was oblivious to what was happening between the two. '_She might have a chance since Dan and Runo …'._ He started to think about the night when Runo had broken up with Dan but push it out of his mind as quick as he could.

"D-Do you think you can stand up?" asked Dan, still blushing a little.

"Yeah." she answered. Dan helped her up, standing next to her just in case she was about to pass out again.

"I think that's enough explaining for one night. Captain Elright." said the Queen.

"Yes my lady?"

"Please show Dawn to her room."

"Of course. This way please." Dawn followed Elright; she was able to walk and stand alright without help and told Dan that she would alright without help.

"Dan, I'll be alright. I will talk to later. Kay?" said Dawn.

"OK. See you soon."

After Dawn had walked off, Dan turned around to see that Shun was grinning.

"Hey, what you grinning at?" asked Dan.

"Nothing. I'm letting you two figure this out for yourselves." said Shun as he walked away. Marucho and Jake just shrugged their shoulders. They said goodnight to Dan and went off to bed.

Dan stood there a moment thinking about what Shun had said. '_'I'm letting you two figure this one out for yourselves_.' _What does that mean? I'll figure it out later; I'm going to talk to Dawn, I haven't seen her since we left. Aw man, I'm going to have to tell her about Ren…'_ He took off to see where Dawn's room was at.

_**Dawn's Room….. **_

After Elright had shown her where her room was at, she thanked him and after he left, she shut the door and went to lie on her bed. While she laid there she thought,_ 'WOW. I can't believe that I'm the last remaining human of Vestroia. That's something you don't hear every day.' _That's when she heard a knock at her door. She got up off the bed at went to open the door. When she opened the door she saw Dan waiting at the door. He had his back to her as if he was guarding her room.

"Dan?" she asked. Dan jumped at the sound of his name.

"Oh. Hey Dawn. Mind if I come in and talk?"

"Sure." she answered cheerfully. She opened her door enough for Dan to come in and then closed it behind him. "So what's up?"

"Well, um, I have something to tell you. Do you know how Bakugan Inter-space is closed down?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded. He looked down at the floor while he talked, "Well, the reason it got shut down is because… Ren betrayed us." He looked up at Dawn and saw the shock on her face. It took her a moment to say anything.

"B-But w-why did he betray you guys?" she asked quietly.

"You know how the Gundalian's are the ones were fighting… Well he's one of them. He was using us so he could get to kids to take them to Gundalia and have them brainwashed and fight against the Neathian's."

As Dan was explaining this, Dawn had gone over to her bed and sat down with a shocked expression on her face. When Dan saw this, he went sat next to her. They sat there for a few minutes till Dawn finally said something.

"So he was just using you guys." she said quietly. Dan looked at her and saw tears rolling down her face, all he could do was to nod at her. She took in a deep breath, as if trying to calm herself down but wasn't working like she hoped. What she said next was shocked and surprised Dan. "It's hard to believe… He always acted like himself when he was around you guys at least that is what he had told me…. But I guess that was a lie." She paused for a moment and took another deep breath before starting again. "Dan, the next time we see him I want to be the one to battle him. You guys are one of my true friends… actual you guys are my only real friends and I won't give up on either of you." As she said all of this even more tears came to her eyes again. Dan saw this and brought his hand up and wiped the tears away.

"Alright, you can battle him first, but if you need help I will be right with you." said Dan, with a smile on his face. "You're one of my best friends, too." He paused for a second, looked her strait in the eye and continued. "You're not alone anymore, Dawn… You have me, Shun, Marucho, Jake, Fabia, Drago, and, most important, Wavern now." When he finished, Dawn looked at him with a smile on her face to and surprised Dan with a hug. After a moment he returned the hug. They stayed like that for a few seconds enjoying the moment that was happening between them. After they had separated they both were blushing a little. That's when they both released the same thing.

"Hey where are Drago and Wavern?" questioned Dan.

"There most likely spending time together. They haven't seen each other in a while."

That's when they both came in, Wavern in her new form and Drago in ball form. Wavern landed between the two while Drago landed next to her.

"Good to see, you buddy." said Dan. That's when Dawn had an idea.

"Hey Dan? How about I try my new power on Drago." said Dawn,

"Are you sure? You passed out the last time you used it."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now that I'm use to the power I can handle it. You want to try Drago?"

"Yes." said Drago. Dawn pulled her glove off and opened her other hand open for Drago to fly up into her hand. Once he had landed in her hand, she closed her eyes and then reached to touch Drago with her hand. Dan watched as she did this all, to make sure both his friends were OK.

As soon as she touched Drago a red light, instead of a white light appeared around Drago so no one could see him. Dawn opened her eyes and pulled her hand away while Drago was still cover by the light.

Finally, the light started to fade and once it was gone Drago was no longer in ball form, he looked like he was in his battling form but smaller, a lot smaller. He was the same size as Wavern. He stretched his wings and flew on to Dan's shoulder.

"WOW! That is amazing! How do you feel buddy?" asked Dan.

"I feel great. I like this form." answered Drago.

"I'm glad you like your new form." said Dawn cheerfully. After hearing Dawn's voice Dan turned his attention back to her.

"You feeling alright?" he asked a little worried.

"Yeah, just a little drained." she said while trying to fight back a yawn. Dan saw this and snickered a little. She looked at him and saw him also trying to fight of a yawn but he couldn't anymore. She giggled and said "I'm not the only one who is tired. Maybe we should head to bed."

"I like the sound off that." he said as he got off her bed and started to walk to the door, with Drago on his shoulder, fast asleep. Dawn also got up and followed him. He stopped before he opened the door and turned around and looked at her.

"Um, before you go….. How is Runo doing?" she asked.

At first he looked a little sad before he said, "Well, um, before we left she kind of broke up with me." Dawn was a little surprised by this, she was about to say something when he beat her to the punch and said, "But I guess that's OK because we're so far apart we can't see each other like we wanted to. I'm happy she will be able to be with someone that can always be there for her. Well at least she will be happy."

"I'm glad you are OK with it." said Dawn.

"Well we both better get to bed so we can fight when we're needed right?" said Dan.

"Yeah. Well, I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Dan."

"Goodnight Dawn." he said as he turned to the door and opened it. "Sleep good, okay?"

"You too." she said. With that he closed the door and went to his room.

Dawn turned to her bed, went over to it and fell on to her bed. Wavern then came up onto her chest and laid there and saw that Dawn had something on her mind.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" asked Wavern. _'I think I know already….. She must like Dan.'_

"Wavern, I-I think I like Dan…." said Dawn quietly.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No…. I just don't want it to end like my last relationship."

"Dawn, Dan is a great person. He would never mean to hurt you."

"I believe you Wavern. I'll talk to him later. Goodnight Wavern." as she laid her head on her pillow

"Sweet dreams, Dawn." But Dawn didn't hear it because she was already asleep, unknowing what was to come in the morning.

_**End Chapter 2…..**_

**IchigoLover: Well this was nothing but a filler chapter it seems. With a little DanxDawn fluff in there.**

**Dan: I like the chapter with the powers and the legend and everything. But there was that one part.**

**IchigoLover: Which one?**

**Dan: Where I had to explain the break up.**

**IchigoLover: (Sweatdrop) Well you were the one that had the break up. What? Do you want me to have Shun explain it?**

**Dan: No.**

**IchigoLover: Good. I want to thank you guys for taking the time to review. Those guys are: Dakotawolf447, ilovecartoonslol and a friend of mine, AceBellamanx. As a request from ilovecartoonslol, here is some info on Dawn.**

**Height**: 5.4 ft

**Eye color:** Bright blue with a hit of violet in them.

**Hair color/length:** Black and reaches to about the middle of her back.

**Personality: **She a lot like Dan: Hard head, willing, brave, smart, caring, cheerful, and friendly.

**Outfit: **Her outfit looks almost the same as Fabia's but it doesn't have the little skirt in the back, also all the parts that are brown and gold color are (for the brown) black and (for the gold) a light purple.

**IchigoLover: I hope that this is what wanted to know about Dawn, ilovecartoonslol. Also with the whole legend-thing, if you don't like so be it. Don't leave reviews about how you don't like it and if doesn't make sense to you, this isn't your fanfic so I will only take comments about how you like it and if there are things to improve. Sorry if this sounds rude and all but I just don't like flames and all.**

**1. I didn't know what to call her so I just came up with that.**

**2. This is just something I came up with.**

**3. Don't know if they come off like that in the TV Series, but in my fic they do.**

**Preview of Next Chapter: Dawn's battle with Ren comes with an unexpected guest.**

**IchigoLover: Hope you like this chapter. This is my favorite chapter! **


	3. Author Note

_**Author's Note...**_

_**Sorry everyone, this isn't a new chapter, but it is in the making so don't worry! But there is a reason to why I put this up…. I need battle gear for Wavern. I'm not good at coming up with bakugan battle gear, believe me I have tried but they didn't work out good. So this is what I need: Name of it, how it works, ability cards and a description of it also.**_

_**I would really be super happy if you guys could help me. You can either review or send me a message with everything that I listed. If I can get one quick enough I will be able to get the next chapter up quicker too!**_

_**Thanks everyone, see you soon! Bye!**_


	4. Friendships Battle

_**WWEGirl: Hey everyone!**_

_**Marucho: Hey! **_

_**WWEGirl: Marucho, what's up? Do you like the story so far?**_

_**Marucho: Nothing much. Yeah, the story is great. Dawn is really cool!**_

_**Dawn: Thanks Marucho!**_

_**WWEGirl: Marucho you want to do the disclaimer before Dan gets here?**_

_**Marucho: Sure! KingdomHeartsandIchigoLover does not own anything of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. She only owns Dawn.**_

_**WWEGirl: Thanks Marucho! OK, I have had only one entry for my little contest and it was by bakufan! It will be called Cyber Wings and I will show the ability card later in the chapter. It is just like Jetkor, just more wing like and no cannons. (Most of it was all bakufan's idea but I decided to take off the cannons.) Ok that has been explained, so go read the chapter! **_

_**Friendship's Battle….**_

'_Uh, it's too early to be out here already.' _thought Dawn as she, Dan, Fabia, Shun, Marucho, and Jake were watching for any of the Gundalian ships that might have wanted to attack while many of the Neathian's were resting in the early morning. They were all standing on platforms that were most likely made of crystal. Marucho and Fabia were standing on the two highest ones while Jake, Dan, Dawn and Shun were on the lowest platform.

"Well everything's pretty quiet." said Marucho, while he looked over Neathia. "Almost too quite."

"It feels really spooky without anything going on out here." said Dawn while she leaned against the platform Fabia was standing on.

"Guys, we need to be ready. The Gundalian's won't stay quiet for long." said Shun.

"Your right." replied Dan.

"Then why wait? Why not take the fight to them?" asked Jake.

"Jake, we can't. Remember what Queen Serena said."

_**FlashBack**_

"_I am glad about the skills you bring to this war." said Queen Serena as they stood in the throne room. "But you must remember my people do not have the experience that your people have. There for, I must ask you to take extreme caution."_

_**FlashBack End**_

"We have to take it slow. We don't want anyone to get hurt." said Dan.

"OK. I guess you're right." said Jake.

As Jake and Dan were talking, Dawn looked out to the horizon and saw the sun peaking out, but also something else.

"Hey guys! Look!" she said while pointing out to the horizon. They all looked and saw that the sun was starting to rise. Once it was about halfway up, there were three small dots. As they came closer, the brawlers saw that they were three of the Gundalian ship coming in for an attack.

As soon as Dan saw the ships he said, with determination, "Let's rock." He glanced at Dawn and also saw how determined she was. _'Ren will probably be with them and Dawn knows that too. I'm not going to let her fight by herself. I will be there if she needs me.' _He thought. What he didn't know is that he was dead right.

After the Gundalian ships had sent down the brainwashed kids, Dan, Drago, Dawn and Wavern were taking out the brainwashed kids' bakugan left and right. Dawn had decided to wear her cloak again but had the front open to show her Castle Knights outfit when the wind was blowing, she also had her hood up again.

Dan and Drago were hitting bakugan all over the place with Drago's new Assault Vehicle. They had just taken out a few more when they saw more coming. "You think that was fun? Ability Activate! Strike Blaster!" yelled Dan. When the ability was activated, it shot out the front of the Assault Vehicle and at the bakugan in front of them.

"Looks like it's our turn Wavern. You ready?" said Dawn. She and Wavern were higher up than Dan and Drago so they could see what was coming.

"When ever you are." replied Wavern.

"Alright! Ability Activate! Infinity Strike!" yelled Dawn. Wavern stopped in mid-air and brought her wings together and on the outside a small ball of light started to form until it was large enough and then pushed the ball toward the ground with the opening of her wings. When it hit the ground it sent the rest of the other Bakugan back to their masters. They then flew down to where Dan and Drago were.

"Dawn! Wavern! That was great!" said Dan.

"Thanks! You guys did great too!" replied Dawn.

While they talked quickly on what to do next they didn't see Ren and Linehalt ready to attack. Linehalt locked on to Dan and Drago and fired the shot from his gun.

Drago was able to catch this before they were hit and yelled and Wavern, "Wavern! Watch out!"

Both of them were able to avoid the attack and Drago was able to see who had attacked them.

"It's Linehalt!" exclaimed Drago.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Mega Blaster Boost!" ordered Ren. The attack landed behind Drago and Wavern and caused them to lose their balance. Dan was able to hold on to part of the Assault Vehicle till Drago regained his balance, but Dawn wasn't so lucky. She didn't have anything to hold onto and it caused her to fall off of Wavern.

"WAVERN!" cried Dawn.

"DAWN!" cried Wavern, unable to catch her. Dan heard her cry and turned to see Dawn falling.

"Drago! Head over there." exclaimed Dan, pointing to were Dawn would hit the ground.

"On it!" replied Drago. Drago made it just in time for Dan to grab Dawn and stop her from falling.

"I've got you Dawn!" said Dan as he dragged her up onto Drago. Once he got her on to Drago, he looked at her, noticing that her hood had fallen off. She was breathing hard, as if she had just ran with everything she had. "You OK?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the save." she said as she looked him the eyes. She then pulled her hood up. That's when another attack hit the ground behind them.

"I'm going down the cannon. Hold on!" said Drago. He then rode down the cannon wall with Wavern following right behind them. While they were doing this, Linehalt was unable to lock on to then so he couldn't get in a decent hit on any of them.

Ren growled with fustian and said, "Linehalt, follow them." He then picked up Ren and placed him on his shoulder and took off. They were able catch up with them quickly. Dan saw this and then looked for a way to get away from them. He then saw a cave in the side of the cannon.

"Drago! Wavern! Try to duck in to that cave right there." said Dan. pointing out the cave so they knew where to go.

"On it!" they both replied. They turned toward the direction of the cave; trying to escape Ren and Linehalt. Linehalt saw this, so he stopped in mid-air, aimed his cannon at them and fired. The attack headed straight towards the two bakugan. They were just about to get into the cave when the attack hit. This caused a dust to fly into the air, making hard for Ren and Linehalt to see anything. When the dust cleared, there was a large crater where the attack had hit and nothing was there.

_**Ren's POV **_

"That was too easy." I said._ 'They couldn't have been taken out that easily, but I may be wrong.'_ I thought while I looked at the area where that attack had landed. That's when a flapping nose had proving me wrong. My eyes widen, realizing that they had survived. I turned to see Drago and the white dragon that had been with him, with Dan on Drago's shoulder and someone else with a cloak on, with their hood up, not letting me see what they look like, on the shoulder of the other dragon.

I knew Linehalt and I had to attack first so they could not get the better of us. "Linehalt, go!" I felt Linehalt flapped his wing to push himself toward Drago when all of a sudden I felt the white dragon push Linehalt away, stopping him from attacking.

That's when I heard a voice that I thought I would never hear again.

"STOP! Your fight is with me, Ren."

_**Normal POV**_

Ren looked at Dawn with his eyes widened in surprise.

"D-Dawn?" he said, still in shock from what was accruing.

She raised her hand up to her hood and pulled it off to show face.

"Yeah Ren. It's me." she answered coldly, her face hard with determination, but her eyes had the look of sadness and anger.

"W-What are y-you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you. Wavern, attack!" With that, Wavern dived right into Linehalt, causing him to fall back toward the ground and his Battle Gear fell away from him. Linehalt was able to stop himself before he hit the ground and then rocked toward Wavern, but she was able to move out of the way before he hit.

"Ability Activate! Flaming Pearl!" shouted Dawn. The attack had caught Ren and Linehalt off-guard but they were able to avoid it by just a hair.

'_Dang, she's going to be hard to beat. But why is she doing this?'_ thought Ren and Linehalt flew to one side of the cannon and set him down on one side of the cannon, Wavern did the same with Dawn. Ren saw that Wavern still had her back to him and Linehalt and took the chance to attack.

"Ability Activate! Darkness Blizzard!" ordered Ren. The attack was aimed at Wavern's back, but Dawn saw it coming.

"Wavern, move!" yelled Dawn.

_**Dawn's POV**_

After I had shouted my warning to Wavern she turned to see what was coming. As soon as she saw it she flew strait up into the air to get out of the way. Then I realized that the attack would end up behind me, near where Drago and Dan are. I turned as quickly as I could to see what was happening. I saw the attack land in the space between Dan and I. The attack caused the ground to shake and made me lose my balance, but the worst part was the rocks that were flying at me. I was able to gain my balance again just in time to move out of the way of most of the rocks but when I turned so I could avoid an incoming rock but a different one hit me in the back, causing me to fall.

"AAHH!" I screamed in surprise. When I hit the ground, I was able to keep my head from hitting the ground and getting a nasty concussion, but my left side was under the rock, so I was still some-what trapped. I looked around to see if I could see Dan or Ren but the dust was still around. I started to push myself up when I heard my name being called.

"Dawn!"

_**Normal POV**_

Ren looked to other side of the cannon to see the girl that he thought was his friend start to push out from underneath a rock that had taken her down when the attack had landed. He wasn't the only one to see what was happening.

"Dawn!" cried Dan, Drago, and Wavern as they saw her getting up. With all of her strength, Dawn was able to push the large rock off of herself and start to stand up. Once she got up, you could see how her cloak was ripped and torn everywhere. She was also favoring her left arm, seeing as it was the one that was pinned down by the rock.

Ren stared, eyes wide in shock. "H-How are you still alive?" he questioned.

Dawn smirked at his question. "Lucky I guess." she replied calmly.

"DAWN!" shouted Dan, running toward her with Drago in his smaller form. "Dawn, are you alright?" he asked worried his best friend was severely injured.

"Yeah Dan, I think I'm ok." she said, wincing a little when she moved her left arm. Dawn then looked at her torn cloak and sighed sadly.

"That was my favorite cloak…" she whispered. She then placed her right hand on her left shoulder, wincing a little, and grabbed the torn cloak and pulled it off of her and let it fall to the ground. She then looked up at Wavern. "You ready?" she asked. Before Wavern could answer her partner, Dan said something first.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your arm got banged up." he said, worried for his friend.

Dawn looked at him and flashed a smile at him. "I'll be just fine. My arm is just a little sore."

Dan was about to say something more when Drago beat him to the punch. "Dan, they can do it. Trust me."

"He's right Dan," continued Dawn, before Dan could say something else. "Like you said last night, if I need help you'll be right there for me."

Looked at her for minute then closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "OK. You can do it, I believe in you."

"Thanks." she said before turning back to the battle. "Wavern, I think it's time to bring out our secret weapon…."

"I agree."

"Alright then." Dawn then pressed a few things on her light purple bakumeterand a small box like bakugan, which was light purple and white, appeared. A mechanical voice from the bakumeter announced the name of the newly formed battle gear.

"_Cyber Wings."_ Dawn then reached up and grabbed it.

"Alright! Battle Gear! GO!" yelled Dawn as she threw the battle gear at Wavern. A light then engulfed Wavern and when it faded it showed Wavern with her battle gear, which looked like Jetkor but was fitted more for her wings and had no cannons.

"How were you able to pull that off?" demanded Ren.

"I have had since I've been here. Now, Ability Activate! Wing Tornado!" At that command, Wavern started to flap her wings, which caused the wind to pick up and caused a tornado to form. With one more push of her wings, Wavern sent the tornado full force at Linehalt. Linehalt tried to take off into the air but couldn't because the wind was making it pretty much impossible to fly without getting taken down. The tornado hit Linehalt in full force, which caused him to fall to the ground.

"Linehalt!" cried Ren.

"I'm a-alright." he said as he slowly got up off the ground. Ren nodded his head and looked to where Linehalt's battle gear was. His eyes widened when he had realized what he could do.

"Linehalt!" Ren yelled to get his attention while he pointed to the down battle gear. When Linehalt saw what he was pointing to he started to run towards it. But Wavern noticed this too and went after him.

"So, you're planning to get you're battle gear back, huh? I don't think so." whispered Dawn to herself. Pulling out a card she yelled, "Ability Activate! Light Wings!" Wavern's wings started to light up and when she flapped them there where white pillars that came together and went towards Linehalt.

"Ability Activate! Dark Saber!" yelled Ren. Linehalt's saber's appeared and he hit the oncoming attack and was able to stop it. Linehalt was then able to grab his down battle gear. "Hit them with all you have Linehalt! Ability Activate! Boomix Lock!" The attack went straight towards Wavern at high speeds.

"Ability Activate! Wing Alpha Blast!" Wavern's wings came together and when she re-opened them seconds later a giant ball of light shot out and towards the incoming attack. When the attack hit, it caused an explosion that sent both bakugan back into the cannons behind them.

"Wavern!" cried out Dawn, concerned about her bakugan.

"Linehalt!" yelled Ren, unsure if his bakugan had made it through alright.

Seconds later both bakugan slow rose to their feet. That's when Dawn finally said something.

"Ren! Why are you doing this?" yelled Dawn.

"Why do you even care?" Ren yelled back.

"Why do I care? I care because you are one of my best friends! So why are you doing this! " replied Dawn sounding hurt.

Ren looked down at the ground before looking back at his friend. "Why do I need to explain to you? But if you must know, Barodius gave me my freedom. I owe him everything."

"Well if you have freedom, you sure do look miserable." That put a look of shock on Ren's face. This gave Dawn the confidence to continue on. "When you and I used to talk I could see that you were so happy. And when you talked about Bakugan Interspace you were so excited about it! I don't care if it was all some trick!" said Dawn while tears came to her eyes.

Ren growled in frustration. "You don't understand any of this, you or Dan."

"Then explain it to us! Come back with us! You were so happy and that can't be faked!"

"She's right Ren!" yelled Dan, finally tired of the way Ren was treating his best friend. He started walking and said "It's time to be honest with yourself! You know you wanted to be fighting with us!" He finish when he stopped walking and stood next to Dawn.

That's when Ren finally broke.

"You don't know me!" he yelled, placing a hand on his chest. "I'm a Gundalian. You got that?"

"And a brawler. Or did you forget that we all welcomed you like one of our own. Well answer me!"

Ren's eyes widened in surprise.

_**Flashback**_

_Every one of the brawlers, minus Dawn, was in the office inside Bakugan Interspace._

"_Your level of dedication towards my people is what I need." said Ren._

"_Hum?" hummed Marucho, surprised by what his new friend had said._

"_Your fighting just as hard to defend Gundalia just like you would your own planet."_

"_You're one of us now Ren. The battle brawlers are more than just a team, were a family. Which means if anybody threatens a member, we band together to fight." said Marucho._

_(The flashback changes to where we see Ren and Dawn together in Bakugan Interspace.)_

"_Thank you for helping me Dawn." said Ren as he and Dawn are sitting on bench. _

_Dawn looks at Ren surprised slightly by what her friend had said. She smiles at him. "No need to thank me Ren, I would help you no matter what."_

"_I know. It just been hard with what has been happing on my planet." he said sadly looking at the floor. He felt someone grab his hand. He looked up to see it was Dawn and she still had a smile on her face._

"_If you ever need my help, just come and ask."_

_(The flash back changes to where we see a young Ren with an older Gundalian in a dark cave.)_

"_From today forward you will be caring for the dark bakugan who lives here." said the old man. _

_The younger Ren sees the dark bakugan and squeaks in surprise._

"_I don't want to do it." he said._

"_This is your destiny, boy. As a dissident of the protectors of the dark bakugan this is what you must do."_

_The younger Ren then climbed down the rocks that lead to the bottom of the cave._

_The dark bakugan then walked next the rocks as the young Ren climbed down._

"_This child has been sent to take care of me?" he asked, mostly to himself. "As one of the last dark bakugan, it seems I am not valued."_

_That's when the rock young Ren had landed on broken part of the rocks and he started to fall._

_**Flashback End**_

Ren is screaming as he re-lives these times in his life.

"Ren!" yelled Linehalt, worried about his master and friend.

"I won't g-go back and live in the darkness!" he yells.

"Ren, Barodius was the one to put you there in the first place!" cried Dawn. "Join us and you won't have to go back to the darkness."

Ren look over to the two, surprised by what was said. "I-I can't forget the fallen. I must honor their memories."

Dawn can only stair at him, hurt and sad. Ren see's this and takes advantage.

"Linehalt attack!" yells Ren. Linehalt aims the attack right at Dawn and Dan.

_Oh no!_ Dawn thought to herself. She quickly turned towards Dan and pushed him out of harm's way, but left herself to the danger.

"No, Dawn!" he cried, surprised by what she did. She ignores him but turns and runs, try to get out of the way of the attack. She doesn't get hit by the attack but the shock waves cause her to become unbalanced and fall to the ground. She lands on her injured shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain, but she is able to get to her feet rather quickly.

"Dawn are you alright?" Wavern asked, worried about her friend.

Dawn looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"I am sorry I could not protect you." Wavern said sadly.

"Wavern it's not your fault. Now, c'mon. Let's get my friend back."

Wavern nodded her head and took off into the sky.

"Ability Activate! Wing Tornado!"

"Ability Activate! Mega Blaster Boost!"

Both the attacks hit each other and exploded. The force of the explosion caused high winds to hit Ren and Dawn. It caused Ren to become off balanced a little.

"Ren." yelled Linehalt worried.

"Keep fighting! Ability Activate! Bolting Vibra!" he yelled.

"Oh no you don't! Ability Activate! Shielding Pearl!" This caused a white shield to appear around Wavern and protected her from Linehalt's oncoming attack. "Now time to finish this! Ability-"Dawn was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice and the appearance of a red and gold bakugan.

"Ability Activate! Corundum Tusk!" The bakugan then shot many lasers at Wavern, who was still flying. The attack hit her full force and injured her a bit.

Ren looked at the bakugan that had just attacked and realized who it was. "Rubanoid? But how?" he questioned. That's when a man in Gundalian armor appeared from behind Rubanoid's neck.

"No time for chit-chat, buddy. Were in the middle of a battle." said the newly appeared man. His voice sounded raspy and almost unclear.

"Huh?" replied Ren, surprised by what was happening.

"Let's go. Ability Activate! Scarlet Plate!" the man in the armor ordered. The about 20 small, thin plates started to rotate in a circle in front of Rubanoid. Then all of a sudden they all went towards Wavern at blinding speeds. But they didn't hit her, instead the created another circle around her and strikes her with a lightning attack.

The pain of the attack caused Wavern to cry out.

"Hey how about a little help," asked the man, "Ren?"

Ren's eyes widened in surprise as he watched the man reach up and pull of his mask to reveal his face. And it was none other Sid Arkail.

"Sid!" Ren said surprised by his friend.

"Who else?" Sid replied with a smile on his face.

Ren returned the smile before his face became hard with determination again. "Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!"

"Wavern, use you're Shielding Pearl, now!" order Dawn. Wavern was able to pull up the shield and protect herself just in time.

"Ha. You puny little shield won't work." said Sid. He then placed his hand out in front of himself and called forth is battle gear. He then grabbed it with his other. "Battle Gear Boost!" Sid shouted. He then threw it towards his bakugan, and then there was a bright red light. When it faded, Rubanoid had what look like eight tales but they each had a small head on them. "Ability Activate! Destrakon Gear Brinel!" This activated the heads to open their mouths and they each shout out a red laser at Wavern.

"Ability Activate! Mega Blaster Launch!" ordered Ren.

"Wavern! Move!" cried Dawn, knowing if the attacks landed Wavern could be hurt or worse.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Lumino Dragonoid!" yelled Dan. Dawn turned to her friend in surprise. She saw that Drago also had on his new _Cross Buster_ battle gear on. "Ability Activate! Cross Buster Neo!"

"Let's help out Wavern! Ability Activate! Infinity Lightning!" yelled Dawn. Drago and Wavern's attack fused together and hit Ren and Sid's attack strait on. They attacks cancelled each other out but the shock wave after it hit all the bakugan and sent them back to their partners.

"Are you O.K Wavern?" Dawn asked looking at the ball in her hands. _**(1)**_

"Yes Dawn, I'm alright." replied Wavern.

Dawn turned her head to look at Dan. He was looking straight ahead with a look of concentration on his face.

"You ready for round two Dan?" she asked to get his attention. When Dan heard her speak he looked over at her and smiled.

"You bet. Gate Card Set!" yelled Dan.

"You're finished! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Crush these guys Linehalt!" commanded Ren.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Rubanoid!" yelled Sid.

"It's time for some mobile assault action, don't you think?" asked Dan.

"You bet-cha." replied Drago. Dan then entered a code into his bakumeter and the mobile assault vehicle appeared.

"_Ready Jakalier." _ Drago then jumped on to it. Dan extended his arm and a small runway appeared in front of his hand.

"Mobile Assault Launch!" said Dan as Drago and his new vehicle took off. Once he was off the bakumeter a red light appeared around him and the vehicle before they grew to full size. Then Dan ran to the side of the cliff and jumped into an open space for himself.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Come forth Pearl Wavern!" ordered Dawn as she threw Wavern on to the field.

"Let's do this Linehalt!" said Ren. He then summoned his battle gear to his hand. "Battle Gear Boost!" He threw it at Linehalt and then it appeared on Linehalt, ready for battle.

"Wait for me." he ordered. Linehalt opened his hand from him to jump into. After he is placed on his shoulder, Linehalt takes off toward Dan and Drago. Before they can attack them Wavern slams into his side, forcing him away from Drago.

"Battle Gear Go! Cyber Wings!" shouted Dawn, "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Light Wings!" The attack headed right toward Linehalt, who was able to get out of the way just in time. While this was happening, Dan and Drago were facing off with Sid and Rubanoid. Drago had been able to stay out of the way for most of Rubanoid's attacks, making Sid angry.

"Why don't you just stay in one place? Battle Gear Ability Activate! Destrakon Gear Brinel!" They attack went right at them but Drago was able to maneuver out of the way. They flew higher into the sky, escaping Sid and Rubanoid for now, when suddenly Linehalt broke away from his battle with Wavern and went after Dan and Drago.

"Huh?" Drago said in surprise. He started to go faster, get a great amount of distance between him and Linehalt. Wavern came up behind Linehalt trying to get him of off Drago's tail _**(2)**_. Linehalt turned in mid air and attacked.

"Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!" The lightening attack went right at Wavern, who just barley dodged it. She sped toward Linehalt, slamming into his chest and pushing him away from Dan and Drago. Dawn watched from the cliff preparing to activate one of Wavern's abilities when a stray attack landed near her, throwing her off of her feet again and causing her to land on her injured shoulder again. She cried out in pain, dropping her ability card in the process. She rose to her knees, gripping her left arm. She reached for the card a quickly activated it.

"Ability Activate! Wing Alpha Blast!" The ball of light shot out at Linehalt quickly. He was able to dodge most of the attack but was hit in the shoulder, sending him spinning. Dawn looked towards where Dan and Sid had been battling. She saw the Drago had jumped from Jakalier and he was standing about hundred yards from Rubanoid, with Dan on the cliff behind him. Wavern landed next to Dawn and quickly helped her up on her shoulder before taking off toward Drago and Dan. Dawn could see now that Ren and Linehalt had come to land next to Sid and Rubanoid. Wavern landed next to Drago and Dawn jumped from her shoulder next to Dan, when Dan suddenly activated one of his ability cards.

"Gate Card Open! Power Splatter!" The ground glowed a brightly while Linehalt and Rubanoid withered in pain from the gate cards ability which was draining their power. Dan also summoned another battle gear.

"_Ready Cross-Buster." _

Dan grabbed the small box and threw it toward his partner. Like always, a bright red light appeared around Drago and once it faded it showed his new form. His wings were covered in silver and red metal and had two huge cannons on his back. Dawn stared at him, her eyes widened in surprise and awe. Both Ren and Sid were not happy about Drago's new battle gear.

"Time to step it up!" said Ren.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" cried both Ren and Sid. "Mega Blaster Lock!/ Destrakon Gear Brinel!" The attack went right toward Dan and Dawn.

"This is it!" said Dan. Dawn nodded and pulled out an ability card.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" said both Brawlers, "Cross-Buster Flame Impact!/ Wing Alpha Blast!" Dawn and Dan's attacks seemed to blend together and were able to barrel threw the other attacks and make a direct hit. Their attack was so strong it sent Linehalt and Rubanoid back to their respective partners, also winning the battle.

"Yes!" cheered Dan and Dawn, together.

Over on the other side Ren stood in front of Sid.

Ren looked at him with an almost relieved look.

"I thought you were…" he let the end hang there; knowing Sid understood what he meant.

"Huh?" Sid looked at him, puzzled, before he understood the meaning. He gave Ren a small smile.

"No way dude. The others are still around too, there all bottled up right now." Ren gave him a surprised look.

"There… still alive?"

"Yep." Ren's face broke out into a smile.

"That's great!" They suddenly heard something and Sid looked into the sky. A giant black orb was speeding right towards him and Ren.

"Look out!" he said as he jumped at Ren, pushing him out of the way. Dawn, Wavern, Dan and Drago were all surprised by what they had just seen.

"What was that?" asked Dan.

"Look, up there!" cried Dawn, pointing up towards the sky. They all looked to where she was pointing at. What they saw was a surprise to everyone. There, floating above them was Dharak.

"Insolate fool!" he said, venom on the end of each word, "How dare you try to escape." Down below, Ren was holding on to Sid's, who had fallen off the cliff because of the attack, arm.

"I-I got you Sid." strained Ren, holding on to his friend for dear life. Sid looked up at him with a sad expression.

"I-I always thought you were weak, Ren." said Sid, with a small smile on his face, "I guess you finally proved me wrong." He threw Rubanoid up to him, which Ren caught with his free hand. "Take care of him, will ya?"

"Sid? W-What do you mean?" asked Rubanoid, worry in his voice.

"Don't worry about the rest of us, Ren." said Sid, ignoring his partner, "Just do what you have to do, alright?" With that, Sid pushed off the side of the cliff, causing Ren to lose his grip on him, and fell to his doom.

"SID!" cried Ren as he watched his friend fall. Dawn who had watched all of this happen, along with Dan and the two bakugan, gasped in surprise and turned into Dan, unable to watch Sid fall to his death. Dan wrapped his arms around her, equally surprise. He looked up at the bakugan floating in the sky, his eyes filled with anger.

"Time to go, Ren." ordered Dharak. Ren slowly rose to his feet and looked up at the dark bakugan. Dan and Dawn looked at Ren.

"Don't do it!" yelled Dan, still holding on to Dawn protectively.

"Ren, please! Don't go!" cried Dawn. Ren looked over at his two friends, still in shock.

"Dan… Dawn…" he looked away before teleporting away.

"REN!" they cried, together. Once Ren was gone, Dharak turned around and started to fly away. Dan saw this and quickly made a move.

"Wait!" he shouted. He and Dawn watched Dharak land on one of the tall rock pillars.

"You're wasting your breath." said Dharak, his voice devoted of emotion.

"You jerk!" yelled Dawn.

"Save you pity insults for the battle field." Before he took off, he shot a beam of darkness at the two humans and their bakugan. It landed in front of the bakugan, and spread quickly, block there sight. They all cried in surprise and Dan pulled Dawn closer to him and away from the attack, not knowing what it could do. Once it was clear there was no sign of the evil bakugan anywhere.

"Where did he go?" said Dan, looking towards where they had last seen Dharak.

"Don't worry," spoke Drago, "He'll be back." Dan looked down at his friend and gave her a worried look. He knew she had been hurt during the battle, but he did know how badly. Both bakugan turned back to their new forms. Wavern landed on Dawn's left, injured shoulder, having forgotten she had been hurt there, causing Dawn to give out a small cry of pain.

"Dawn, I'm sorry," said Wavern, worry laced in her voice, "I forgot you were hurt there." Dawn gave her a small smile.

"It's not your fault. I will be just fine." Dan gave her look that said 'that-won't-work-on-me-and-you-know-it'. Dawn sighed and placed her right hand on her shoulder softly.

"How bad is it really, Dawn?" he asked.

"Like I was shot but I think it's just bruised." she said. Dan could tell more than her shoulder was bothering her. She was upset about Ren.

"We better get back to castle and get you checked out." he said, looking at Drago. Drago understood and transformed into his larger form and held open his hand for them. They all got onto and were placed onto his shoulder.

_**Later that Night…**_

Everyone had returned to the castle just after Dan and Dawn did. No one was really injured besides a few bruises and scratches. Dawn had been right and her shoulder was only bruised but the bruise started at the top of her left shoulder and extended down her lower back. After she left the infirmary she went to walk around and ended up on one of the many balconies of the large castle. She leaned on the railing and looked out toward the beautiful city, wishing that it could be peacefully again. She felt saddened by what had happen today. She still couldn't get through to her friend and it seemed like she never would. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Dan's foot step behind her. He he came and stood next to one of his best friends. He saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Dawn, it's not your fault." he said softly, pulling her out of her sad thoughts. She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"How do you know? It seems like I didn't try hard enough." she said, letting her emotions come free. "He didn't listen and he is still with that evil man. It all seems like it is my fault, like I failed him." Her voice became weaker, it was almost a whisper at the end. Dan looked at her with surprise. He grabbed her by her right, uninjured shoulder and turned her towards him. He placed a finger under her chin and made her look up at him.

"Dawn, none of this is your fault." His voice was strong and determined. "Ren isn't the Ren you and me both know. Barodius is feeding him lies. It's his fault not yours and it never will be. We will get him back, no matter what." Dawn looked at him with surprise. A single tear fell from her eye but Dan quickly wiped it away.

"Thank you Dan for being there for me." More tears fell from her eyes. She wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him into a hug. Dan did the same to her, letting her cry and just being there for her. From the other side of the wall, Shun stood there with a small smile on his face before walking away and letting the two have this moment together, in private.

_**End Chapter 3….**_

_**WWEGirl: Well here is the long awaited 3****rd**** chapter. Sorry it took me so long but I promise it will not happen again. I had some major writers block nut now I have my mojo back! I have a new penname: JohnCenaWWEGirl! Thank you to how all reviewed! **_

_**CaptainTalon447: Thank you for telling me that! If you know someone who could beta for me please let me know.**_

_**ilovecartoonslol: Thanks for another review! Hope like. And I wasn't talking about you on the while legend thing. Just got some nasty P.M.'s about it.**_

_**BigBangBlaze: OMG! It my birthday too, just a year behind!**_

_**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: Hope you like this one!**_

_**And also to Fa6oomaRoxs1998 and sugar sweet kitten-nya: I am sorry but I had already chosen the battle gear for Wavern but thanks for the ideas.**_

_**(1): When they are battling, the bakugan who have changed forms will change back to ball form during the battles.**_

_**(2): Pun intended. LOL**_

_**Well got to go! See you all real soon! #TEAMCENATION! **_


	5. Change of Heart

**WWEGirl: Hello everyone! Welcome back or if this is your first time reading this hello new friend!**

**Ren: What is up with you?**

**WWEGirl: Just happy. *Looks Around* Where is everyone?**

**Ren: Well, Dan and Shun are coming around the corner and Jake is over there reading your journal.**

**WWEGirl: Oh, O.K. *Thinks about what he said Jake was doing.* JAKE IS READING MY JOURNAL! *Runs toward him with a baseball bat that came out of nowhere.* JAKE! PUT THAT DOWN!**

**Jake: Wow, WWEGirl who's Aaron? *Starts running away from her, laughing.***

**Dan: What is going on?**

**Shun: And where did she get that baseball bat? #Crack! # *He winces.* That's got to hurt.**

**Ren: I'm just doing the disclaimer. JohnCenaWWEGirl does not own any human, bakugan, Neathian and/or Gundalian characters, the plot, and/or anything else that had to do with Bakugan. She only owns her OC and her small changes.**

**WWEGirl: Enjoy the chapter! *Swings the bat at Jake's head.***

_**Change of Heart…**_

_**Inside The Gundalian Palace…**_

Ren sat alone in his small bedroom, on the bed, thinking. The memory of Sid's final words to him and him falling replaying in his mind over and over again. He looked down at his hand and saw Rubanoid, who had yet to say a word after what had happen to his partner.

"I feel…" started Ren. Linehalt floated up to his shoulder.

"Tell me."

"I feel really confused right now." He bowed his head and closed his.

_**Flashback…**_

_Dawn was standing far away from him but her words were still loud and clear._

"_Barodius_ _put you there in the first place." _

_Dan stood next to her._

"_Join us Ren, please." Pointing at himself and Dawn._

_**End Flashback…**_

He opened his eyes and clenched Rubanoid.

"I need answers." Unknown by him and Linehalt they were being watched.

_**Neathia…**_

At the same time, after all the brawlers returned from the battle field, the Gundalians sent in another wave during the night.

"Now Coredem!" yelled Jake. Coredem sent an attack into a horde of Ventus bakugan, sending them falling to the ground.

"Careful Hawktor." said Shun, talking to his partner as they flew through the air.

"Don't worry," replied Hawktor, "I see them. Hold on tight!" He came down on the remaining bakugan that had survived Coredem's attack.

"Ability Activate!" cried Dan, who was in another part of the battle zone, "Particle Wave." Drago sent the beam of red energy right into more of the brainwashed bakugan. Wavern was flying high above him with Dawn on her shoulder.

"Ability Activate! Flaming Pearl!" The attack rammed into another group of bakugan, also sending them to the ground. Dan watched them for a few moments before turning and looking at the battle field. He turned towards Drago.

"This is going to be a nasty one buddy."

_**On one of the Gundalian ships…**_

As always, Gil seemed to be calm in the face of battle. He was giving out orders to the squads in was in charge of.

"Aquos Squad, take the left flank. Ventus Squad, maintain position."

Stoica was lounging in one of the chairs, not caring about the battle that was occurring.

"How much longer will this take?" he complained. "How much longer do we have to wait for Exokor to be ready?" He then called Kazarina, who was on Gundalia, working on Exokor, his face appearing on one of the many screens.

_**On Gundalia…**_

"Hey mad scientist." he teased, "How about a little help here?" She threw some thing at the screen, but it just past through it.

"Don't call me that! I'm doing important work here! Stop interrupting me!" she said, angered by the Aquos brawler.

"Touchy aren't we?"

Kazarina ignored him and turned back to her work.

"I'll be done soon. Prepare to be amazed." She looked out into the room, where Exokor was being held and experimented on. Electricity shot at him, causing him great pain. She turned to Dharak, who was sitting on Exokor.

"Are you ready Dharak?" she asked.

"Just say the word." he growled.

Deep inside the dark palace, Barodius was sitting in a chair in front of a desk, in what looked like a private office of some kind. Suddenly the chair moved backwards toward the middle of the room. Once it stopped Barodius spoke Ren, who was the only other being in the room, not bothering to turn and face him. Ren realizing that he was just spoken to dropped to one knee, bowing to his Emperor.

"Forgive my intrusion, sir, but there is something I need to ask." He paused for a moment; think of what to say next. "Why were Sid, Jesse, Lena and Zenet punished for their failures, while I was spared, sir?" He looked away angry about the situation, "I don't get it. I was the one in charge of them, yet none of the blame fell on me. Instead I received special treatment and access to you private quarters."

"What is your point?" Barodius' voice was devoted of emotion.

"Well your Highness, each of my teammates pledged their loyalty to you and Gundalia just as I did. So why am I the only one left standing? I can only assume it has something to do with the forbidden power that Linehalt is suppose to posses." He brought his balled hand to the front of his face and uncurled it, reveling Linehalt. Barodius, whose eyes had been closed up to this point, finally opened them slightly, as if he was finally interested in what Ren was saying. Ren rose to his feet and continued speaking.

"I've been entrusted with guarding Linehalt since I was a child, and still I don't know the first thing about these powers. Even though I've spent this last little while above ground, it still feels like I'm tumbling around in the dark, Emperor."

"Pay attention Ren." It seemed as if Ren's words had finally gotten to Barodius. On one of the invisible screens near the Emperor turned on, showing a desert part of Gundalia. "Look at the desolate waste land that Gundalia has become. This place is just as hopeless and depressing as the underworld in which you live."

Ren's eyes widened in surprise by what Barodius had said.

_**Flashback…**_

_It was almost pitch black. The only thing that he could see was the silhouettes and their red eyes, which was the only color he could see._

_**End Flashback…**_

"But you have the power to change that, Ren." continued Barodius. He rose to his feet and walk towards Ren, stopping in front of him, his larger shadow cover the shorter boy.

"Not only for yourself but the rest of Gundalia as well. Don't cloud your mind with silly questions." Ren looked him in the eyes. They betrayed no emotion what so ever.

"But sir-"Ren was quickly cut off by Barodius

"I mean it, Ren. No more questions. It is crucial to the success of your mission that you listen to and obey orders." Barodius placed his hand on Ren's shoulder.

"Do this and I promise you your life will be better than you ever dreamed, Ren." Ren's fists clenched into tight ball as he held in his emotions. Linehalt noticed this and gazed at his partner, worried.

"Ren?" he asked, but got no response.

All while this was occurring, Kazarina was finishing her experiments on Exokor.

"Time for the final stage. Commence fusion right now." She watched as Exokor struggled even more, as tentacles of darkness came out the poor bakugan, connecting them to the main body. All the while, Dharak sat on top of it, uncaring of the pain that it was creating for the bakugan. Finally, all the tentacles came together, almost like puzzle pieces, and the new 'battle gear' was complete. Exokor gave out one last pained scream before all the electricity stopped and the pain started to fade.

"What do you think, Dharak?" An evil laugh could be heard throughout the room.

"I can't wait to try it out."

_**Neathia**_

As Exokor's last pained filled scream rang through the Gundalian Palace, Dawn could almost feel the poor bakugan's pain. It was so sudden; it sent her to her knees and almost off of her perch on Wavern's shoulder. Wavern realized this quickly and stopped in mid air. Dan noticed this on the ground and stared up at them.

"Dawn are you alright?" she asked worriedly, wondering what had happened. Dawn nodded quickly to her bakugan.

"Can you get me to Dan?" Dawn avoided answering Wavern's worried question because she herself didn't know what was going on. Wavern quickly turned towards Dan and Drago's position and took off towards them. She was there in under a minute. She lowered herself to the cliffs edge so Dawn could easily jump on to it. Just as she stopped Dawn jumped and landed on the ground. She wobbled a little, still feeling the shock from the sudden feeling she had just had, and almost fell but was grabbed by Dan who helped her stand.

"Dawn? What happened? What's wrong?" Dawn looked him in the eye, hers showing confusion and his worry for her.

"Dan I think something bad is going to happen. I suddenly just got this… feeling. It felt like a powerful bakugan was in a great deal of pain. I think it has something to do with the Gundalians." she explained quickly. As they spoke, the night started to fade and morning took over. Dawn was able to get herself steady on her feet.

"I want you to stay here with me. Ok?" he said. Dawn nodded, her strength returning.

"Wasn't really planning on going back up there after that." she relied. Dan smiled at her before turning back to the battle at hand. They suddenly saw another Gundalian ship enter the battle field.

"What is that?" asked Jake, surprised by the ships appearance.

"Something bad." answered Dan. He looked at Dawn. "Change of plans. Looks like we are off to the skies." Dawn sighed but jumped back onto Wavern's shoulder as Dan hopped onto Drago's. Suddenly Kazarina appeared on one of the tall rock pillars.

"Emperor Barodius will be here soon. Clear a path to the second shield, now!" That's when Gil transported down from his ship, a cocky smile on his face. Stoica and Airzel also appeared on one of the man cliff edges.

"This should be fun." grumbled Airzel.

"I can't wait." Stoica said laughter in his voice.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand." they all yelled.

"Rise, Pyrus Krakix." ordered Gil.

"Rise, Ventus Strike Flyer." commanded Airzel.

"Rise, Haos Lumagrowl." yelled Kazarina.

"Rise, Aquos Lythirus." said Stoica.

"Looks like we got a battle royal situation." said Jake.

"Stay sharp everyone." commanded Shun and suddenly a shadow fell upon them. Everyone looked onto the sky and saw that another Gundalian ship had appeared. But this one was much larger than all the others. Drago and Wavern floated above it.

"Hey it's King Cockroach. What is he here for?" said Dan, looking over the ship.

"I don't know," said Dawn, "but I have a bad feeling that he isn't here to surrender." At the very top of the massive ship, Barodius appeared, with Ren behind him, bowing.

"Aw man." said Dan, taking notice of Ren, "Ren don't do it!"

"Ren, please don't listen to Barodius!" cried Dawn. Ren just looked at them from his bowed position.

"Sorry." Was the only thing he said. Dan growled in frustration.

"I don't know what else we can say to you Ren. Don't you see? This isn't you!"

"Ren! Listen to him! You were never like this when I first met you! What has changed?" asked Dawn. He gave them no answer, but their words seemed to have an effect on him and Barodius noticed.

"Why don't you sit this one out." he said. Ren looked at him with surprise. "Maybe you might actually learn something. Right Dharak?" Dharak's evil laughter rang out into the open as he appeared. At first he was surrounded by a ball of purple energy. The ball of energy fell to ground and once it hit the energy dissipated and reveled Dharak's new form. It looked like he was surrounded by a scorpion like bakugan. It lets out a loud scream. Dawn's eyes widened in surprise, she turned towards Dan.

"Dan," she yelled, getting his attention, "that's the bakugan I was talking about. It was the one that was in so much pain! This must be why." Before he could answer it let of another loud scream, so powerful it startled some of the Neathian guards.

"This guy is big and packs a punch." said Drago, to Dan, Dawn and Wavern. "We have to watch ourselves."

"We can do this, no sweat. Right guys?" replied Dan.

"Ready." said Shun.

"Dan, ready." answered Fabia.

"Rock and roll." said Jake.

Marucho nodded.

"Right here with you, Dan." said Dawn. Everyone was determined to win.

"I want you all to meet…" said Barodius, "Colossus Dharak!"

All the human brawlers were already facing their opponents. Marucho and Akwimos were facing Stoica and Lythirus. They were on a small lake, allowing both of them to be at full power.

"Cools the rule, dude!" said Akwimos, "I totally got this." Lythirus let out a crazed laugh.

"I will destroy you."

"That's what I want to hear." praised Stoica. "Go get him!" Under the water more Aquos bakugan came forth, ready to fight for Stoica. They all headed towards an unprepared Akwimos.

"Whoa! Those are big sardines. Aw man!"

"Akwimos!" yelled Marucho, worried.

Out of nowhere, Coredem appeared.

"Hold on Akwimos!" Just as he made it to the water's edge, even more bakugan got in his way. "Out of my way!"

"Let's try something different." said Marucho, as he brought out Akwimos' battle gear. "Battle Gear Boost!" A bright light surrounded Akwimos and once it was gone his battle gear appeared on him. It looked like he had longer arms and two large cannons on his shoulders, one on each side.

"Oh yeah!" said Akwimos, happy about the upgrade. Jake had also brought out Coredem's battle gear as well.

'_Ready Rock Hammer.' _

"Battle Gear Boost!" shouted Jake as he threw it at his partner. It quickly appeared on Coredem. The battle gear was massive. It had an iron ball on the left side and an axe on the right left. It also had to large lasers on it too.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" yelled Marucho, "Gigarth Pointer!" The attack shot out at the bakugan nearest Akwimos, sending them away.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" said Jake. "Rock Hammer Battle Element!" The large spiked ball shot at the unsuspecting bakugan, sending them to the ground.

"So that's how you want to play it?" said Stoica, summoning his bakugan's battle gear to his hand. "Battle Gear Boost." In a flash of a blue light, the battle gear appeared on the evil bakugan. It was two massive mega-claws with what looked like a tail on the back of it.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate. Razoid Charybdis!" The attack hit Akwimos, causing him to turn and run. He ran into Coredem, startling the large bakugan. "Don't run! There's more where that came from." The ground suddenly shook and Stoica turned to see Krakix, "What do you want?"

"It's my turn now." said Gil. "Ability Activate! Deadly Inferno!" Krakix's horns started glow a bright red before they sparked with red electricity that shot out at Akwimos and Coredem.

"Akwimos, Coredem!" cried Marucho.

"This looks bad dude." said Jake.

High above them, Shun was facing his own battle with Airzel.

"Ability Activate! Bolting Fang – Slug Shot!" Hawktor almost hit Strikeflier, but he was able to dodge out of the way just in time.

"Ability Activate!" said Airzel, "Sky Hanging." Strikeflier's arms extended and he grabbed onto Hawktor's wings, holding him in place.

"Hey! Careful with those, they don't come off." said Hawktor. Fabia watched from the ground, a worried expression on her face.

"Aranaut!" she cried getting his attention, "We need to help Hawktor! Ability Activate! Spiral Glowdown." Aranaut landed the attack right in Strikeflier's stomach, causing him to release Hawktor and fall through the sky.

"You're going to pay for that!" he yelled, favoring his shoulder. Aranaut landed on the ground safely.

"Thanks Aranaut. I owe you one." said a grateful Hawktor.

"Any time." said Aranaut, getting back into a battle stance. While they were distracted, Airzel readied another ability card.

"Ability Activate! Tidal Foehn!" Strikeflier pumped his wings, sending a powerful and dangerous gust of wind toward both Hawktor and Aranaut, knocking them off balance. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Lumagrowl appeared. Kazarina summoned his battle gear to her hand.

"Battle Gear Boost!" The gear appeared quickly on Lumagrowl. It had two large disks on each side and what looked like a laser cannon. "Ability Activate! Barias Gear Lightning!" The cover on the disk opened and seemed to be charged by yellow energy. The energy quickly shot out at Hawktor, sending him and Shun crashing to the ground.

"Hawktor, Shun!" yelled Fabia. She turned and glared at Lumagrowl before summoning Aranaut's battle gear.

'_Ready Battle Crusher.'_

"Battle Gear Boost!" Aranaut's battle gear was mostly just cannon, but was defiantly powerful. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Crusher Duke!" The attack rocketed toward Lumagrowl but he quickly countered it and over powered Aranaut's attack, sending him flying. Fabia had to shield her eyes, seeing as the light was hurting her eyes.

"H-He's so strong." All the while this is happening; Barodius and Ren were still on the roof of the ship, watching over the fighting. Drago and Wavern were floating not far from the ship ready to attack.

"Aw man. There's no way I'm letting them take down the second shield again." said Dan. Dawn nodded in agreement.

"You both will stay out of my way if you know what's good for you." threatened Barodius. Dawn glared at the man.

"Do you really think we will let you destroy everything we are meant to protect? You must be stupider than I thought." Dan smiled at her. He knew that though it was hard for her to deal with Ren's betrayal, she would fight for what is right. Barodius just glared at her before a smirk grew on his face.

"I wouldn't be talking, Vestroia Human." That caught everyone, even Ren, off guard. The only thing that ran through Dawn's head was _'How did he know?'_ Barodius quickly took advantage.

"Ability Activate! Darkness Waver!" A huge beam of darkness rocketed toward Wavern and Drago.

"Hold on!" said Drago, dodging just out of the way. Wavern did the same, the beam missing by inches. Before they could do anything, Barodius was activating another ability card.

"Ability Activate! Evil Blow!" The attack first started almost as waves before the seemed to explode. Dan quickly countered.

"Ability Activate! Particle Wave!" Drago's attack cut through the dark attack with ease before hit Dharak. A huge cloud of dust covered the dark bakugan.

"That's what I'm talking about!" celebrated Dan.

"Don't celebrate yet." warned Drago, watching the dust carefully.

"Huh? Why not?"

"That's why!" answered Dawn as the dust suddenly dispersed, showing a purple dome protecting Dharak exploding.

"It's going take more than that to take me down!" said Dharak.

"My turn! Ability Activate! Infinity Strike!" yelled Dawn. Wavern quickly sent the attack toward Dharak but the same dome that had protected him earlier, reappeared. Dharak just laughed. Barodius' smirk grew into a smile as he brought out Dharak's battle gear.

"Battle Gear Boost!" His gear was Airkor, golden platted wings. But compared to Exokor, they didn't really look like they would affect him. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Airkor Zayin." Dharak began to glow and small purple balls started to float around him and rise above his head.

"Say goodbye!" With that, the balls shot out at Drago and Wavern before they started spreading out in the surrounding area. Both Drago and Wavern were hit by the powerful attack, sending them falling to the ground, along with Dan and Dawn. Ren's eyes widened in worry.

"Dan, Dawn! No!" he cried. The dust cleared showing a down Drago and Wavern, with Dan and Dawn still on their shoulders. Dan looked up at Ren.

"Ren, you want to fight us so badly, why are you standing there doing nothing?" questioned Dan. He had been a little injured during the fall, a small gash on his arm, a few good scratches here and there, but nothing too bad. He had been able to stay on Drago's shoulder during the fall. He started to rise to his feet, but rather slowly. "It's not too late to change sides, but you better do it quickly. Cause we're about to crush your mighty Emperor!" Ren looked down at him.

"Oh no." he whispered to himself. Both he and Dan looked over to Dawn, who had yet to say anything, and saw her rise to her feet. She had been able to also stay on Wavern's shoulder but wasn't unscathed. She had a gash oh her cheek, which was slowly leaking blood. Dan sent her a worried look before glaring at the evil emperor, who was smiling.

"Dan, I'm alright." He looked over at her in surprise. She had wiped away the blood running down her face but more came out. She was looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "You ready, Wavern?" Wavern answered by slowly rising to her feet, alongside Drago.

"Whenever you are." Dawn looked back over at and a nodded.

"Let's do this."

"Kick it Drago!" said Dan as he brought out his battle gear. Dawn was doing the same.

'_Ready, Cross-Buster.'_

'_Ready, Cyber Wings.'_

"Battle Gear Boost!" They cried together, throwing that gear at their respected bakugan.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Cross-Buster Neo!" The attack shot towards Dharak.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Wing Alpha Blast!" Wavern's attack hit just at the same time Drago's did. But it didn't hit Dharak

"Pathetic. Westwall Shield!" The shield stopped their attack from hitting its master, but Drago and Wavern were relentless.

"Steady…" Dan encouraged. He watched as the shield suddenly broke and both attacks hit Dharak.

"What!" Dharak yelled, surprised that they had broken his shield.

"Yes!" cheered Dawn.

"Chew on that." Dan said with a smile on his face.

"What now?' Ren questioned Barodius. Barodius looked at him before looking over at Dharak.

"We fight back, even harder."

"Let's finish this." said Dan. "Ability Activate! Blaze Barnum!"

"Right!" Dawn responded, also pulling out another card. "Ability Activate! Flaming Pearl!" Both the attack combined together, sailing toward Colossus Dharak. They hit him directly, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Ability Activate. Thunder Probe!" The lightening attack shot toward the two flying bakugan, who barely managed to dodge it. The two recover quickly, sending another attack towards the dark bakugan.

"You're no match for darkness waver!" The three attacks collided causing the attack to spread. Ren watched carefully, looking for signs of his friends. Once the attack cleared, he gasped at what he saw. Drago and Wavern had fallen on their hands and knees, weak from the attacks. Barodius smiled and chuckled at the sight.

"That was easier than I thought."

"Is it over?" Ren asked, still watching the two bakugan and their partners.

"That's up to you Ren." said Rubanoid, who Ren had still in his grip. "Don't let Sid's sacrifice be in vain." Ren looked down at the balled bakugan, Sid falling to his doom running through his mind. Linehalt floated in front of him.

"Ren, remember what Dawn and Dan said about the darkness."

_**Flashback…**_

_Dawn looked at him._

"_But Barodius put you there in the first place." she said, trying to break threw to him. Dan stood next to her, point at her and himself._

"_Join us Ren, please!"_

_**End Flashback…**_

Ren closed his eyes, thinking. Barodius glanced back at him before looking back down at the two dragon bakugan.

"Well done, Dharak." praised Barodius as an evil smile grew on his face. "Now destroy them and the shield!" Dharak grin in response.

"With pleasure!" Ren looked up quickly, shocked by Barodius' order. He saw Dharak glowing orange, starting to power up.

"Pay very close attention Ren, this is what true power looks like! Ability Activate. Westwall Gazer!" Ren looked up at him in shock. Beams of purple energy rocket toward the two bakugan, who had gotten to their feet, and the shield. Drago looked at the two humans.

"Got any ideas?" he asked. They nodded, pulling out ability cards.

"You bet." said Dan.

"Ability Activate!" they said together. "Blaze Reflector! / Shielding Pearl!" Drago and Wavern stood shoulder to shoulder, their shields on front of them, hoping to stop the attack from destroying the shield. Unfortunately, luck was not on their side. They held their ground for a few moments.

"Dan, Drago! Dawn!" Ren cried watching them getting over powered by Dharak's powerful attack.

"Hold on!" yelled Dan. But they couldn't. The attack sent the two bakugan falling to the ground, their partners falling from their shoulders. Both bakugan were knocked out cold. Dan and Dawn watched as Dharak's hit the shield, creating a hole in it.

"No!" cried Dawn, slowly rising, favoring her left shoulder again.

"They broke through it." said Dan, anger in his voice. Barodius laughed at them.

"When will you learn? My power is absolute! Resistance is futile." Barodius turned toward Ren. "Ren, you've pledged your loyalty to me, now put your words into action. Crush these insects and I will reveal the secrets to Linehalt's forbidden power." Ren looked at him, shocked. He looked down at Dan and Dawn, who were trying to wake their bakugan.

"Come on Drago. You go to get up." said Dan. Drago was still out. Dawn, who was about a pretty far away from Drago and Dan, was getting the same results.

"Wavern, please! You have wake up!" she cried. Linehalt floated up to Ren.

"Are you sure, Ren?"

"I don't have a choice, Linehalt." Ren said as he rose to his feet.

"Ok then." Ren transported down to the ground, in the area between Drago and Wavern. Both Dan and Dawn looked over at him in surprise.

"Ren." said Dan as Linehalt landed behind his master. Ren turned from him and look towards Dawn. Dharak watched this with interest.

"This should be interesting." Linehalt aimed his gun –like battle gear at a still down Wavern and Dawn. Dawn looked at them, anger and hurt glowed brightly in her eyes.

"Ren, don't! Do you really want to hurt her?" asked Dan. Ren said nothing, his face having no emotion.

"If this is what you want Ren, I won't stop you." said Dawn, looking right at him. Ren shifted a little under her gaze, Dawn gave him a small smile.

"I have finally chosen a side." Just as he finished talking Linehalt turned toward Dharak and attack him. Dawn and Dan were shocked. Dharak glared at them, surprised by the betrayal.

"What are you doing Ren?" Barodius glared down him.

"What I should have done a long time ago. I am fighting alongside my true friends!" Barodius smirked down at him.

'_This is an interesting development.' _he though, _'It appears that Ren will be punished after all.'_ During all of this Drago had been able to awaken and get to his knees. It was taking Wavern longer but she was getting there. They both watched as Linehalt stood in front of them, protectively.

"Linehalt?" Drago asked weakly, wincing in pain, suddenly going back into ball form. Dan looked on in surprise.

"Drago!" He ran to where Drago had landed in his ball form. He turned to see that Wavern had also gone back into her ball form before she flashed again and was in her smaller form in Dawn's hands, sleeping. At the same time Drago had done the same. Dawn came to stand next to Dan and they looked over at Ren, who stared straight ahead. He glanced back at them.

"This time, I will fight for you. Please don't interfere." Dawn and Dan looked at him and nodded, understanding. Ren looked back at Barodius, ready to fight till the end.

_**End Chapter 4!**_

_**WWEGirl: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and/or favorite! Sorry it took so long to update but I will try to get the next chapter out soon! **_


End file.
